My Prisoner
by Thattimelordwithproblems
Summary: Lapis has been freed from the mirror by Steven! But what's this? She acting really weird. Something's wrong here and it's creepy. (Stapis shipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! It is I! ThatTimelordwithProblems! And problems I do have! Posting stories once and then leaving for a few months?! How problematic am I?! Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I'm back** **with a different story. An SU story. And may I say, it's most likely trashy to you folks, but I don't care! There's bound to be someone who likes my trash!(probably not lol) So… yeah. Steven Universe and all its characters are owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. I only own this story. There will be chapters for this! Enjoy!**

Steven's POV

It was horrible, he should have listened to the gems. They told him to give it to them, but noooo, he had to do what he thought was right. The mirror was screaming at them, like it was afraid. So he slapped Garnet's hand and ran off. He ran off with the mirror near the ocean away from the temple. He still remembers the events that transpired.

Narrator POV

'Night of the New gem'

"Come on! I want to help you! What can I do?" Steven asked, concerned.

The mirror then showed a picture of him pulling out the cracked, blue gem behind it. He turned the mirror around, pulled the cracked gem with all his might, and freed the cracked gem. Steven thought it was the best thing to do since it was screaming before. A bright light emitted from the gem and Steven closed his eyes from the blinding light. What he saw after opening them again astonished him. It was an ocean blue gem.

"Whaaa..." Steven said in awe.

The new gem was a mix of different blues, her eyes acted like a mirror, and her gem was on the back of her, cracked. The ocean gem fell to the floor and tried to get up. Steven ran to her and helped the new gem up.

"Y…you listened to me… you… you actually talked to me!" the blue gem exclaimed. "Tha- whoa!"

The gem staggered to the floor, trying to gain balance. Steven rushed to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok? Your gem looks cracked." Steven asked. "I can…"

Before he could say anything, he was grabbed from behind and thrown back. He hit the ground hard and was dazed. From his somewhat blurred vision, he could see a white, purple, and red figures moving around a lot and swinging things. After a few seconds, he could clearly see his three moms, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fighting the ocean gem. The blue gem stood there while the ocean started moving. The water formed fists and went for the crystal gems. They evaded the attacks while trying to deal damage to the blue gem. The battle went for a long time before they were restrained to the ground by the ocean hands.

"You think I'll give up easily?! I'm not going back in that mirror again! You kept me stashed away in that stupid thing for far too long!" The blue gem hollered "I, Lapis Lazuli, will not be anyone's prisoner! No one ever listened to me! No one, except…"

Lapis looked in Steven's direction and saw him. She stared at him, giving Steven a chill in his spine. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' Steven thought.

"You listened... You cared for me... You…" Lapis said.

She started walking towards him, her eyes targeted at Steven with a kind of wanting in them. As she got closer, Steven slowly backed away. What did she want? Why was she staring at him like that? These thoughts were lingering in his head. As he backed into a rock, Lapis got closed in on him. She got right into his face and stared at him in his eyes. She then said something that shocked everyone to their core.

"You're going to be my prisoner now. My love prisoner."


	2. My Prisoner Chap 2

**Hello people of the Internet! Thattimelordwithproblems is back! And this time with a second chapter! You guys and gals really made my day with all those comments and favorites! I was filled with glee that day that I got right to this chapter right away! But alas, school got in the way of my writing, so I didn't get the chapter up in the time I wanted to get it up by. I plan on doing a weekly update from now on as to focus on school and to continue writing this story at a good pace. Just want to say thanks so much for what you guys said and did! You are all beautiful humans! Now I have to say this as to not get in trouble, but I do not own Steven Universe or any of the characters, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do. So… yeah. Enjoy the story!**

My Prisoner 2

Steven POV

"What?!" I exclaimed "Nononono, I can't be that! I'm really close to being a teenager!"

I tried to move but she had me in a tight spot. My back was against a big rock and Lapis, this new gem, was right in front of me. Many thoughts were crossing my mind. Why did she want me to be her love prisoner? Does she mean that she wants to be my new mom, and not the other gems? Or does she want me to be her… no, that can't be it, that is just to crazy. I'm 12 years old, only adults date. My favorite show 'Under the Knife' shows only adults dating. I decided to ask her what she meant, but before I could, I felt something cold grab my feet. I looked down and saw these blue hands on them. They were the ocean hands that were forcing the gems on the ground near me. Scared, I started to struggle a little.

"Uhh... Lapis? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Like I said, you're going to be my prisoner." She replied.

She had this weird tone in her voice that really creeped me out. Something inside me was saying to run away in anyway possible. So the first move I made was to make bubble shield. Thankfully, it wrapped around my entire body and cut off the ocean arm. Before Lapis could react, I rolled bubble shield to the gems and rolled over the other water arm that was keeping them down. I smashed into it and it dissolved into regular ocean water.

"Steven!" They all yelled.

"Is my baby alright?! She didn't touch you in bad places, right?!" Pearl frantically asked.

She gave a cold look at Lapis. She looked at Garnet and Amethyst and had this really mad look on her face.

"Alright ladies, there is no need to be delicate any longer." Garnet said. "Let out everything on this piece of rock."

Garnet was usually calm and had a cool face, but even with her shades on, you could tell she was going to hurt someone really bad.

"Yeeeesss, finally! Now I can have some real fun!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Amethyst had this wicked smile on this face, like someone just released a puma.

The gems all pulled out their weapons. Pearl with her spear, Garnet with her really hard boxing gloves, and Amethyst with her whip. A fight was about to go down, and I was a little scared. I'm not so sure if it's really water that's on my pants anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ThatTimelordwithProblems is back with a new chapter! Hopefully you guys and gals will like this new chapter! I'm still rough on** fight **writing, so criticism will be helpful (as long as you aren't harsh about it)! So… yeah. I don't own Steven Universe or any of the characters. Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network does. Have a great read peeps!**

My Prisoner 3

Pearl POV

I had this sneaking suspicion that it would turn out like this! The moment the Steven brought back the mirror and it was talking, my danger senses were going off! Why didn't Garnet see this in her future vision? This all could have been avoided if she just told us this would happen! Now we have to fight this crazy gem while we are all weak! I know Steven did not mean to do this and went off his judgement of doing the right thing, but he is in so much trouble when we get back to the house.

"Watch out!" Steven yelled.

We looked up and saw a huge hand made of water coming down on us. We all spread out and thankfully dodged the attack. As we got ourselves ready again, things from the water came out and took form of Amethyst and Steven.

"We'll take care of them!" Amethyst told us.

As Steven and Amethyst ran to fight the water imposters, Garnet charged at Lapis from her right side. While Garnet distracted her on one side, I did the same thing and charged from the other side. Garnet jumped up and tried to punch Lapis in the face, but a big ball off water came flying by and smashed into her, sending her flying into the ground a few feet away from us. Lapis quickly changed her direction to me and prepared herself. I got my spear ready and aimed for her chest. As I got close, she dodged my attack and punched me into the back and I fell into the ground. As I tried to get back up, I felt something in my back keeping me down. I felt liquid surrounding my body. Before it reach my head, the water disappeared into the sand. I heard a grunt above me and the weight was finally off my back. To my left, I could see Amethyst tackled Lapis to the ground and is currently holding her there.

"Good job Amethyst!" Steven yelled.

Steven POV

It was great that we finally got Lapis pinned to the ground. As we got closer, Pearl and Garnet kept their weapons at the ready if something tried to attack us again.

"So am going to have to tie you up with my whip or will you cooperate?" Amethyst asked.

Lapis was being held down by Amethyst who shape shifted into an anvil. It looked kind of funny, like an old cartoon, so I had to hold back a laugh.

"I'll take you silence as a gesture of cooperation." Amethyst said.

"So, Lapis, we finally have you down, now you will have to answer our questions." Pearl announced.

Lapis didn't respond. She looked really mad.

"I'll never answer any of your stupid questions you jailers!" Lapis exclaimed. "You kept me in that mirror for so long! I cried out for help, banged on whatever I could in there, did everything in my power to get out, but no one came."

I looked at Lapis with some concern. The gems did say that they found the mirror thousands of years ago. I kind of felt bad for her, but she did try to kill us, so not that bad. I wonder why the gems never knew about her. Or did they?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals! Im back again with a new chapter of My Prisoner! Sorry for being home for a long time, school got the best of me and I had to focus a lot on it. So… yeah. I don't own SU, Rebecca and Cartoon Network does. Have a great read everyperson!**

My Prisoner 4

Steven POV

"Guys" I begin to ask "what does she mean by that?"

What does she mean by the gems knowing where she was? Did they have big fight before I was born? Did my mom have something to do with it?

"You don't know Steven? They are the reason why I stayed in that mirror for so long" Lapis started to explain "I yelled out the mirror, telling them that I was inside and wanted to break free, but they constantly ignored me. All they wanted was answers of stuff I saw. I was only used, nothing else."

I was astonished. The Crystal Gems would never be like that. They love to help others in need! That's the sole purpose of what we do! Protecting everyone and making sure they aren't hurt. That's how I always saw it, but did they?

"Is what she saying true?" I asked "Garnet?"

She looked away from me.

"Amethyst?"

Amethyst just stared at me with a blank face. I was getting a really worried.

"Pearl? Please tell me that isn't true!" I asked in desperation.

I was hoping that she would say that Lapis wasn't speaking the truth, that the mirror gem never said anything like that and only gave out answers. But…

"Steven…" Pearl said in a quiet tone "Can you please leave so we can deal with her? Please?"

Pearl didn't even look at me when she asked me to leave. All she did was aim her spear at Lapis' chest.

I couldn't believe it. I always thought that the Gems were always nice and helped anyone in need. I thought that they cared for everyone they met and did anything in their power to help them. But now… now I felt pain. My heart was breaking a bit learning that they had this side to them. I started to walk away from them back to the beach house. I looked back and saw what they were about to do to Lapis. A broken gem that wanted out of a mirror was about to be reverted back to her gem state. She looked at me. It wasn't a look of creepiness or a look of romantic interest, but a look of pure sadness.

I knew I had to do something, even if the gems hated me for it.

Amethyst POV

I saw Steven leaving all depressed. I didn't know what to say since I didn't really know much about the mirror, so I just stayed quiet.

"Amethyst, could you please hold Lapis by her left hand, and could you hold her right hand Garnet?" Pearl asked.

I got off the blue gem and held her down with force, and Garnet did the same thing.

"Pearl, make this quick please, we need to talk to Steven quick and explain this mess." Garnet said.

Pearl nodded and raised her spear. As she forced her spear down on Lapis, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see someone poofed out of existence in front of me. But then...

TWAAAANG

I opened my eyes quick and saw Steven with his shield out.

Narrator POV

"STEVEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Garnet and Pearl yelled.

Steven didn't say anything, but he did push Amethyst and Garnet off Lapis.

"Come on Lapis!" Steven exclaimed.

He grabbed her hand and fled towards the beach house. The Gems, all astonished, ran after them.

After getting to the house, he went to burst inside with Lapis and went towards the Gem Doorway.

The Gems got inside in time to see the door to Rose's room open.

"STEVEN!" They yelled.

"I'll be back later." Steven said.

As they rush towards him, he went into the room with the water gem. The door magically closed and sealed off the room. He and the crazed gem are finally alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you wonderful people of the Internet! It is I, ThatTimelordwithProblems! I'm back with a new chapter to My Prisoner! Thank you all so much for the great comments, it really helps drive me to get these chapters done faster! I'll try my best to get the next chapter done soon! So... Yeah. I don't own SU, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do. Have a great read everyone!**

Steven POV

After walking into my mother's room, I let go of Lapis' hand and fell to the floor in exhaustion. It has been a really long night full of action and weirdness. All I wanted was to sleep.

"When will I get a break?" I asked myself.

"Umm, where are we?" A female voice questioned.

I lift my head up and see the ocean gem's face in front of mine. I cringe somewhat at the thought of her trying to hold me down, but she seemed genuinely scared of where we were.

"Oh, we are in my my mom slash my room." I answered.

She looked a bit confused on what I meant. I got up from the floor and thought up of a table and two chairs. They appeared in front of us out of nowhere. I walked over and say myself down. I gestured her to come sit down also, but she just stood by me.

"Why don't you sit down? There is a chair across from me." I said.

"I don't feel like it." She answered. "I just have a question."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Why" she started to say "Why did you come back to save me?"

That was a little hard question to answer. I didn't know really what to say given what happened in the past couple hours.

"Well" I said "I guess it's because I saw that look of sadness on your face when you were on the ground. Also of what you said before about the past and stuff."

She stared at me when I said that. Her eyes still without pupils, which really freaked me out. You don't see that everyday.

"Um, I actually have a question for you." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are your eyes without pupils?" I asked.

"Well" she replied "My gem is cracked I think."

She turned around to show her cracked gem.

"Now it makes more sense!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why you acted so weird when you got out of the mirror! Your gem is cracked!"

"Well, not much you can do about it." She sighed.

A little smirk grew on my face. I took my hand and licked it. I held it up.

"You seem to underestimate me Lapis" I said " Because you don't know the power of HEALING SPIT!"

I put my hand of drool on her gem and it started to glow. I stood back as she started to change slightly. Her back grew to wings which I presume are made of water. As the glow started to fade, I saw that her gem was now fixed. Her wings retracted back into her gem as she turned to see me. Her eyes looked normal again.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed "You're gem is back to normal!"

Her eyes were in amazement. She looked at her body and put her hand on her gem. She didn't feel any cracks.

"It really is fixed..." She said to herself.

A smile grew on her face as she jumped for joy. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I felt a little weird about it, but not too much since I knew she wasn't the crazy love gem before. I hugged her back. After a couple minutes, we let go of each other and began to talk again.

"Thank you so much Steven!" She exclaimed happily "You cannot believe how happy I am now that I'm fixed!"

"Well, healing is my specialty" I said "Now that you're are back to normal, maybe we can get out of the room."

Lapis gave me a worried look. She fidgeted a little like she was scared of something.

"Actually, can we stay here for a bit longer? I feel like I could get hurt if I went back out to meet them." She explained.

Knowing what she meant, I nodded. I would be scared to if I knew something bad could happen to me.

Actually, that might be the case if I did go back out to see the gems. I could get seriously grounded if I went back into the beach house.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea." I said.

"What are we to do now then?" She asked.

"We could get to know each other" I suggested "Since you aren't acting weird nor are there any dangers here."

She gave a small smile.

"I would like that" She said.

We sat down beside each other and for the next couple of hours, we talked about our past and what happened. As she got to know me, she knew that I was half human, half gem, and what happened to my mom. As I got to know her, she really was trapped in that silver mirror for a long time. It saddened me for how long she screamed at the gems to let her out and how she suffered for the longest time. But she did tell me what she did before being trapped, how she roamed space with her water wings and such. It seemed really cool.

"I'm really sorry Lapis" I apologized "If I had known you were in there, I would have pulled you out right away."

"It's fine" she said "You aren't responsible for those three. I'm just glad you listened to me."

I looked at her and how she was smiling. She looked really cute. I blushed a bit.

"Steven?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry." I apologized.

I guess I was staring at her with out saying anything. She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder. I got kind of nervous and stiff when she did that.

"I'm really glad I met you Steven" she said "You are a wonderful person."

"You're are pretty awesome too Lapis" I replied "Not everyone can have the ability to fly."

"Yeah..." She said.

We just kind of sat there, just enjoying each other's presence. Before I could say anything, I felt a wave of sleepiness hit me. It has been a really long night, and I'm not used to staying up really late.

"So, what should we do now?" Lapis asked.

"I guess we have only one option" I said with some fear "We have to go back out."

She looked at me with a fearful face. I knew she was scared, I was too.

"I guess if we have to." She said.

We held each other's hand and braced ourselves as we headed for the door back to the beach house. We both knew that we were about to head into the worst situation ever, but at least we did it together.


End file.
